kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Charlie Bugster
|season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |firstepisode = Engineered History! |lastepisode = |image2 = |casts = Yuki Anai Tetsuya Iwanaga ("Kuroto Dan") }} is the monster born from the data of the bike-themed video game, Shakariki Sports. As recorded by CR, Charlie is part of the Low Tier of Bugsters within Kamen Rider Chronicle: alongside Salty, Aranbura, Revol, and Motors. Character History Origin The boss of the Genm Corp. game Shakariki Sports, the character of Charlie was conceived by Kuroto Dan, the teenage son of Genm CEO Masamune Dan. As a Bugster, Charlie's origin is traced to the bug, which left what would be known as the Bugster Virus on the younger Dan's computer shortly following New Year's 2000. Secretly incubating the virus by infecting the young Emu Hojo with it, Kuroto Dan would arrange for its matured form to be extracted by Michihiko Zaizen ten years later, using it to execute the Zero Day incident in the following year. Initial Emergence Over five years after Zero Day, the Charlie Bugster emerged from Kuroto Dan himself, having infected himself with the Bugster virus to get away from the Ministry of Health raid on his hideout. Charlie overtook his body and rode around a skate park on a bicycle to attack the Ministry personnel until Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX arrived. Ex-Aid was unable to catch up with Charlie, so Level XX L distracted him while on the Sports Gamer with an Instigate Energy Item, leading him around the park and back into Level XX R, who knocked Charlie down with the Gashacon Key Slasher. Charlie retreated back into Kuroto, but later resurfaced to face Ex-Aid Level XX again, this time being quickly defeated by Mighty Double Critical Strike. His debris were immediately collected by the freed Kuroto with the Gashacon Bugvisor. Kamen Rider Chronicle Charlie was revived among an assembly of all component Bugsters through the Gashacon Bugvisor by Parado as he commenced Kamen Rider Chronicle, in which Charlie would serve as the boss representing Shakariki Sports. Charlie was engaged by Teruyo Izumi, who became a Ride-Player to restore her son. Charlie easily overpowered the Ride-Player but was intercepted by Ex-Aid, who pursued him with the Maximum Gamer before Nico Saiba arrived to defeat the Bugster with the Nico Critical Punch, claiming the Gashatrophy of Shakariki Sports. Personality Charlie is very energetic and often shouts short English phrases. He is very skilled at biking, but can be distracted easily, not noticing Ex-Aid Level XX R waiting for him when chasing Level XX L, though the effects of the Instigate Energy Item may have affected his focus in this instance. Forms , a result of humans being contaminated by the Bugster, thus developing the condition known as the . - Monster= : Charlie's main form. Like other Level 30 Bugsters, it overtakes the host's form when they become stressed enough. ::Powers and Abilities ;Bicycle Proficiency :As a character from the extreme sports game Shakariki Sports, Charlie is skilled in the use of riding bicycles. ;Enhanced Agility :Thanks to built-in springs, Charlie is capable of performing any feats of agility. ::Weapons ; :A sports bicycle utilized by Charlie as means of fighting or transportation. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 22 }} }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal The Charlie Bugster is voiced by , who has voiced various monsters in the Kamen Rider series. While possessing the body of Kuroto Dan, he is portrayed by . His suit actors are Hajime Kanzaki and Daisuke Morigami (for bike scenes). Etymology Charlie's name comes from the Japanese word for with elongation kana added. Matching the typical English name - Charlie. Notes *Charlie is so far the only Bugster from an armor-themed Rider Gashat not to be used or inheriting his feats to a Collabos Bugsters. *Charlie's host is Kuroto Dan, the initial user of the Gashat whose game he is taken from. In-universe, however, this is merely a coincidence. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Episode 22: Engineered History! **Episode 24: Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions! **Episode 31: The Forbidden Continue!? Sources *'' '' - Page 9 References Category:Bugsters Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Shark Monsters Category:Object Monsters